


Congratulations

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hogwarts, Intimacy, Quidditch, Some Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Antonin didn't know the concept of fairness
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Rolanda Hooch





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this has been written in an era they're both in Hogwarts together

With a swift flick of her wrist and a clear voice, Rolanda charmed her hair dry after her shower in the Quidditch locker rooms.

The Gryffindor team won just as she knew they would. Her team played fairly, and the fair side always won in her mind.

She gathered her belongings she couldn't leave in a locker and made her way through the corridors. She had only rounded one corridor when she saw someone leaning against the wall with their foot propped up.

She recognized that leisure stature anywhere, and he was not a fair playing person. It went beyond his house because some Slytherins did have some integrity.

One question came to mind upon seeing him. Why did it look like he was waiting for her?

He must have heard her approaching steps because he turned his head to face her.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your victory over the Ravenclaw team," he called to her.

Rolanda rolled her eyes. Antonin Dolohov was far from a good sportsman to do such a thing, especially when the Slytherin team wasn't the opposing team. Unless he meant...

He kicked off the wall and started towards her. Rolanda held her guard, not afraid to face him. It could be just like a Quidditch match for Rolanda.

"What?" Antonin asked with a feign offensive expression. "You don't believe me?"

Rolanda set her things down so she could fold her arms and shake her head. "Not at all."

"You wound me," he said, "and here I was cheering for your victory."

She narrowed her eyes. "You weren't in the stands," she stated, calling his bluff.

"I never said I was in the stands, Luv."

Rolanda gave him a look of disapproval; no one should be wandering the halls and potentially breaking rules.

He obviously read her distaste. "You're not playing Quidditch right now."

If he only knew. "The rules apply everywhere, Dolohov."

"It's always 'the rules' with you," Antonin drawled, rolling his eyes in the process.

Rolanda pursed her lips. "There's nothing wrong with the rules," she said. "They're made to keep the sport fun and fair."

He reached for her unkempt braid and reposed it over her shoulder, all the while brushing his hand along her neck.

"I believe that those rules provide the most fun when they're broken," he said.

The tingling sensation from his actions was nearly impossible to ignore. Fortunately for Rolanda, she practiced her neutral expressions for Quidditch daily, so she hid her true feelings.

"That's not a fair game, Dolohov," she said.

"Is it really unfair if you're enjoying it, _Rolanda_?" he questioned.

She narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin standing before her. A proper response almost escaped her as it took a mere second for her brain to betray her and wonder if he was referring to Quidditch. Or Hogwarts for that matter.

Before she knew it her back was pressed against the cold, stone wall. His lips followed the invisible trace his hand left along her neck, and her body flushed completely.

It didn't stop Antonin at all. He continued his tease, nipping at a sensitive spot on her neck. She inhaled sharply, her twitching as she fought her body's natural response to weave into his dark, curly hair.

His nose moved up the curve of her neck until his lips were on her ear. She could practically feel his smugness as he whispered, "Congratulations on the win, Rolanda."

With a swift kiss planted behind her ear, Antonin moved away from her and sauntered off, leaving her flustered and highly frustrated.

Damn him. Once again, he proved he didn't have a fair bone in his body.


End file.
